A mobile device may be able to hear acoustical ranges beyond that of a human ear. However, the mobile device may not be aware of how to interpret the audio data.
A merchant (e.g. a department store, a small shop, a vendor) may wish to communicate advertisements to customers. The merchant may include audible advertisements that speak aloud to customers (e.g. as they pass by in an isle), or may include store-wide sound dispersal of an advertisement (e.g. PA announcements of on sale items). This may annoy customers who may have been otherwise enjoying music or a quiet environment (e.g. a bookstore).
Advertisers already communicating with potential customers through visual or audible mediums (e.g. a television commercial, a radio program, a billboard on the freeway) may not be able to connect with customers because there advertisement does not last long enough for the potential customer to remember brand names or product names, or write down important contact information (e.g. an advertiser's website, phone number, etc.).
During regular programming of entertainment media (e.g. television shows, on-demand movies, online videos, radio programming, etc.) advertisers may not be able to relay their message because it will interrupt the program for some potential customers, even if a few potential customers may want to know who is sponsoring the entertainment media. Therefore, a potentially valuable connection may not form between the advertiser and the customer.